The present invention relates to wheel balance weights.
In order to reduce excessive vibration, vehicle wheels are often balanced by placing weights at selected locations. The weights include a mass portion which is attached to the wheel's rim using a spring clip or a suitable adhesive. Due to high mass and low cost, such weights have been made of lead. Because of various factors, however, it is becoming desirable to manufacture such weights of materials other than lead.
Various configurations of wheel weights made from nonlead material are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,335, incorporated fully herein by reference for all purposes.